Life Full of Journey's
by WOWfan123
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki starts a journey in Wirlpool Country. What will happen? Whose Fanfic is this really? Will I stop asking these questions? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Life Full of Journey's**

**{The Reaper of death wrote ch.1-5 and couldn't write anymore, so I am finishing it} Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- SMASH! A hand threw the alarm clock at the wall and started to snore again. Then there were loud footsteps in the hallway. The door slammed open and an angry woman was standing in the doorway.

"Naruto! Wake up!" The woman shouted. The woman had long silky red hair, blue eyes, a beautiful face, and was skinny. She wore a brown dress with a white apron on it. There was groaning from the bed. The woman, who was named Kushina, sighed.

"Get up! You're late! You need to go to the lab!" She said shaking the boy awake.

The boy had spiky blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, a cute face, skinny body, and looked—well, cute. He wore orange pajamas with a fox on it and a sleeping cap on top of his head. He groaned and opened his eyes, revealing clear crystal blue eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"10:24," Kushina replied.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted bolting up. Kushina covered her ears because of his very loud voice.

"I'm freakin late!" Naruto shouted. He got up and started to open his drawers very frantically.

"I'm late! I'm late!" He chanted. Kushina sighed and walked out the room so he can change. Naruto started to change very quickly after his mom left.

He wore an orange shirt with a swirl on the back, black baggy pants, black fingerless gloves, white socks, orange and black running shoes, and an orange backpack with his supplies. He packed extra clothes just in case, a frog wallet with all his money, a map, a bunch of instant ramen cups, a box of pokemon food, and a travel guide. He strapped a black bag over his waist for his pokedex and pokeballs and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he bolted to the kitchen.

(Kitchen)

Naruto sat down on the chair and gobbled down his food, which was eggs, bacons, and pancakes. Kushina sighed. Then a Pikachu hopped onto the table and started to eat the bowl of pokemon food Kushina laid out in front of him.

Naruto finished his breakfast in one minute. He put the dishes in the sink, petted Pikachu's head, hugged his mom, and bolted out of the door.

(Lab)

Naruto ran like hell and slammed the door to the lab open. "G-gomen n-nasai *pant pant*. I over slept," Naruto panted putting his hands on his knees.

"Naruto! You were 3 hours and 30 minute's late!" Iruka exclaimed. Naruto looked up and said, "Are there any pokemon left?" Then Sarutobi walked in with a pipe in his mouth. "There is one more left," He said.

"Anything," Naruto pleaded. Iruka sighed. "Do we have to give him _'that'_ one?" Iruka said. "There's nothing else," Sarutobi replied walking to a room.

Naruto followed him with Iruka behind. Sarutobi picked up a pokeball from the holder. He gave it to Naruto who took it with no hesitation.

"All right! My first pokemon! I can't wait to start my journey and become a pokemon master!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked at Sarutobi and Iruka.

"What is it? Huh huh? A Piplup? A Chimchar? A Turtwig? Tell me!" Naruto said.

"See for your self," Iruka said. Naruto threw the pokeball in the air and it opened up. "Vulpix," The pokemon said. It was a Vulpix. But it was darker than an original Vulpix and its eyes were slits. The Vulpix looked at Naruto and turned away.

"Hey Vulpix! We'll be best buddy's and we'll work together to get some badges, ne?" Naruto said cheerfully. _"Idiot"_ The Vulpix said. "Huh? Did you say something?" Naruto asked.

The Vulpix just ignored him. "Hmph," Naruto pouted. "I'll name you Kyuubi because of your attitude and your looks."

Kyuubi grunted. Sarutobi gave Naruto 5 pokeballs and a black pokedex.

"Have a nice journey, Naruto!" Iruka shouted waving. Naruto grinned and waved back. "I'll be the best Pokemon master in the world! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"HEY! Wait up!" Naruto shouted after Kyuubi who was 5 meters away from him.

And so there journey begins.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: The journey starts and the past is revealed**

Naruto Uzumaki was looking at his map his mother gave him before he left. Kyuubi was walking a few centimeters ahead of him with his head raised high like he was the leader of the group.

"Let's see. It says that we have to go to Dewdrop Town to battle the gym leader their," Naruto read. He stopped and started to read more info on the town.

Kyuubi turned around and growled. _'Come on idiot! Stop standing there like a freaking statue and move your lazy ass!'_

Naruto stared at Kyuubi. _'Did he just talk or was it just my imagination? Yep, definitely my imagination. I should stop watching those horror movies,' _He thought shaking his head.

Kyuubi looked at him strangely then shrugged it off. '_Idiot,' _He thought. Naruto read the information on the gym and paled.

"Damn it! The first gym leader is a water-type and I have a fire-type!" He shouted. He may look a happy-go, idiotic, energetic kid but he is very smart and can come up with good strategies for hiding from other people since he was the King of Pranks.

Naruto shook his head and had a determined look on his face. "I'll find another pokemon and try to catch it. Dattebayo!" He said pumping his fist in the air.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. '_Why am I stuck with an idiot?'_ He thought angrily.

(Nighttime)

Naruto set up a sleeping bag on the floor that was red with an orange flame on it. The fire was crackling quietly and sparks were flying out. Naruto sat on a log in front of the fire and was eating his ramen. He prepared pokemon food for Kyuubi and enjoyed seeing the pokemon eating it.

His mom was a pokemon coordinator and taught him how to make pokemon food and pokeblocks.

"So Kyuubi, want me to make an introduction about myself?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi just growled. Naruto took it as a yes so he began speaking.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki ('_I know that Captain Obvious,' _Kyuubi thought, sarcastically) and I'm 12 years old. My likes are ramen, my mom, her companion Raiden (Her Pikachu), Ero-sennin (You know who he is. If you don't then you're idiots), Baa-chan (Again you know who she is), Old Man, and Iruka-sensei. My dislikes are the 3 minute wait for my ramen to be cooked, people who treat pokemon like tools for their own selfish needs, and people who always look down on people and judging them before knowing them. My hobbies are training my Pokemon's so they can become strong, and making new inventions (I couldn't think of anything else.). My dreams are to become the greatest Pokemon master and to…" He faltered a bit and looked down at the floor.

Kyuubi looked at him with a confused look on his face. Naruto grinned sheepishly but then it faded. "My other dream is to find my father so I can make Kaa-san happy again since she always stare at a picture with tears in her eyes," Naruto whispered. (He's so SWEET!)

Kyuubi looked _slightly_ sad and guilty. '_So his father left him, huh? Must be tough,'_ He thought. (Wow! Change of heart.)

Kyuubi wanted to know a little more and nudged at Naruto's leg with his nose to continue.

Naruto looked at him and smiled sadly. "Okay, I'll continue."

Kyuubi had an approved look on his face.

Naruto started to speak again. "My Kaa-san told me that Otou-san was a great man and loved her with all his heart. She always avoided the topic and I know very little about him. But I don't blame her. What kind of father abandons his fiancée with _his _kid? Why?" Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes.

Kyuubi noticed this but didn't move. He was the type to just stay out of people's business and let them be. (Cold isn't he?) Naruto quickly wiped his tears away and smiled sheepishly.

"I must look like a baby right? Okay, my Kaa-san said that Otou-san was a great pokemon trainer and always cared for everyone around him. Enemy or not. She also said that he was brave and never showed fear to anyone, that's why everyone idolize him. But then, he learned that Kaa-san was pregnant. Then when I was born, on October 10th, he vanished. Poof! Just gone. Not leaving a trace of evidence behind. I was usually lonely when I was a kid since there weren't many kids my age. (The other characters in Naruto lives in Konoha. He lives in the Whirlpool Country) But then when I was 5 years old, my mom noticed that I had a very creative mind when I started to sketch some very difficult stuff about some pokeballs that I created when I was 7 years old. She started to keep me in the house because she was afraid that I would be taken away since 5 year olds with brilliant minds can't just appear out of the blue. I remembered when I was 6 years old that Kaa-san told me I'm like my Otou-san. Appearance and mind alike, but I had her personality," Naruto said smiling sadly at the memory.

Kyuubi listened to every word he said and became a little protective over the boy for some reason.

Naruto yawned and crawled into his sleeping bag.

Kyuubi curled up next to him and started to think before he drifted to sleep.

'_I'll always be here, Naruto. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be the best friend you never had,_' Kyuubi thought before drifting on to dreamland.

(Whirlpool Country: Uzumaki Residence)

Kushina stared at a picture in her hands while tears slid down her cheeks. The picture showed a man sitting down on a bench in a local park with her in his arms. He looked young, about 25 years old. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face with his eyes closed. He had blonde spiky hair, a handsome face, a muscular body (Not that MUCH!), looked tall, and—well, handsome. He wore a blue sweater with the Konoha symbol on his right shoulder, black pants, and black shoes. Kushina was smiling like a woman should on her first date. She wore a red tanktop, a black skirt with red leggings, and black flats. Kushina smiled at the picture and put it back on the picture frame next to her bed. She changed into her red silk pajamas and lied down on the bed.

'_Why did you leave all of a sudden? Am I no good for you?'_ She kept on repeating the question in her head. Her heart ached so much that it could've exploded.

More tears slid down her cheeks as she cried quietly.

'_Why?'_ She thought before drifting off to sleep.

Awww…That made me sad.

Okay… I know that all of you hate the mystery man right now for leaving Kushina and Naruto and it's so obvious who he is.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Dangers in dew forest and new pokepals**

(Dew Forest)

Naruto walked through Dew Forest with Kyuubi by his side.

"This is a beautiful forest!" Naruto exclaimed.

The forest was really beautiful. There was a huge lake nearby that was sparkling under the sun and the water was shining. The trees were tall and had dewdrops falling from the trees. The ground was a little moist and wet, but Naruto didn't care. He was used to it.

Kyuubi was trying not to get wet and dodged all the droplets of water coming down from the leaves.

"Hey, Kyuubi?" Naruto said. Kyuubi looked up at Naruto.

"Do you hear something?" Naruto asked looking around. Kyuubi closed his eyes and listened closely to his surroundings. Then his eyes shot opened and ran towards to a dark part of the forest.

"OI! KYUUBI!" Naruto shouted running behind him.

Kyuubi heard a cry's for help. '_Sounds like two pokemon are in trouble,'_ He thought. He turned around and saw Naruto standing there, panting.

'_He's fast. Of course, he's a prankster. No wonder,'_ He thought.

"What's wrong, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi made a gesture to follow him and took off. Naruto ran closely behind.

(The Southern Part of Dew Forest)

Kyuubi ran faster. The sound was getting louder by the minute. Then his eyes widened. It was a Pikachu and an Eevee badly injured. He noticed a swarm of Spearows pecking on them. Naruto noticed and said, "Ready, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi nodded and growled. _'What are you doing!_' He shouted at them.

Naruto blinked. '_Did he just say something? Ugh! I'm imagining things! What's wrong with me?'_ He thought angrily.

He focused on the battle and shouted, "Use ember!"

Flames came out of Kyuubi's mouth and aimed at the Spearows. Only a few managed to escape while the others fell down on the ground.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist in the air. Kyuubi had a proud smirk on his face. (Reminds me of Sasuke) The Spearows looked pissed and flew straight towards Kyuubi.

"Use smokescreen!" Naruto ordered.

Kyuubi opened his mouth and smoke came out. The Spearows were blinded by the smoke and squawked.

Kyuubi smirked again. Naruto smiled and said, "I'll get the Pokemon's. If one of them comes out use ember." Kyuubi nodded and stood on guard.

Naruto swiftly ran to the Pokemon's and checked them. They had scratches and cuts all over their body and some bruises from the Spearows beak. He took out 4 Oran berries and gave them each 2. The Pikachu and the Eevee were shocked. Pikachu weakly nibbled on the berry and started to get a little better.

Naruto took out a scanner that he made when he was nine years old. It was like a normal scanner but had a screen on top of it. It was black and had orange streaks on the sides. It also looked advanced.

He held it in front of the Pikachu. The Pikachu looked frightened and took a step back.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt. Okay, it' going to tickle a little bit, but it won't hurt you. Just a quick scan," Naruto reassured softly. Pikachu felt like he trusted him and took a step forward.

Naruto ran the scanner over his body. The Pikachu felt a tickling sensation down his back and shivered slightly.

Naruto looked at the screen of the scanner. It said:

Level 6

Attacks: Tackle, growl, double team, and thundershock

Gender: Male

Naruto looked happy. '_I found an Electric-type! I can beat the Gym Leader in no time!'_

(Dewdrop Gym)

A pink haired girl sneezed.

'_Someone's talking about me. It better not be Gakupo!_' She thought angrily.

(Back to the Forest)

Naruto gave the Pikachu the other Oran berry and scanned Eevee, who was braver than the Pikachu.

Level 5

Attacks: Tackle, growl, tail whip, and sand-attack

Gender: Female

Naruto gave the two remaining berries to the Eevee and put the scanner away.

"Would you like to be my pokemon?" He asked eagerly.

The pokemon looked at each other.

'_What do you say, Akira?_' Pikachu asked.

'_Yes! Yes! He looks much more nicer than the duck ass hair styled dude _(You might know who he is)_!_' The Eevee replied happily.

Pikachu turned towards Naruto and nodded happily. Then he saw the look on Naruto's face. It was confusion.

'_Why am I hearing things?'_ He thought.

He noticed the Pokemon staring at him confusedly.

He grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry. I…spaced out."

"VULPIX!" Kyuubi roared spitting ember at a Spearow. The Spearow's wing got burned and it fell on the ground.

Naruto took out two pokeballs and threw it at the two Pokemon's.

Bing! They were captured.

"Alright! Not only did I get one pokemon, I got TWO!" He shouted pumping his fist in the air.

He turned to Kyuubi and noticed that the smoke was clearing. He ran to Kyuubi and grabbed him.

He started to run for his life as the Spearows followed behind.

(Night Time)

Naruto rested in front of the fireplace. He sighed.

"Thank Kami-sama that we escaped from those stupid birds. Never knew we would," He said. Kyuubi nodded his head.

_(__Flashback__)_

'_Dear Kami-sama, please let us get out of here! I'll do anything! I'll stop eating ramen for a month and I'll treat Kyuubi like my mom treats me. If you don't reply in the next 5 minutes, then find my body for my mother and let her blame you for not protecting me. Love your favorite human being who is going to be pecked to death by pissed off birds, Naruto Uzamaki,'_ _Naruto prayed. He stopped and started to pant. He heard nothing. Silence. He turned around and saw nothing. _

_He jumped up and down with excitement. _

"_Alright! We outran them! Hallelujah!" He shouted. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at Naruto's stupidity._

_(__End of flashback)_

Naruto chuckled at the memory. He opened his map and read it.

"We're close to the town right now. I think we'll be able to get there by the afternoon. I can't wait to fight the gym leader!" He said.

Kyuubi just ignored him and curled next to him in the sleeping bag.

Naruto smiled softly.

"Good night, Kyuubi," He whispered drifting off to sleep.

Please review!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4: Legends, Battles, and the gym battle**

Naruto walked through the forest with his two new pokemon and Kyuubi by his side. He was going to train them against each other to strengthen their moves.

He saw a clearing and thought it would be the best to train there.

(The Clearing)

"Okay before we go through training I just wanna say that I'm proud to have pokemon's like you and I hope that we will achieve our goals together," Naruto explained cheerfully.

The pokemons nodded.

"Also I just wanna say that I keep on hearing things and I always thought that the pokemons were speaking. I keep on thinking it was just my imagination but I keep on hearing things like 'Idiot' or 'Move your lazy ass'" Naruto admitted.

The three pokemons looked at each other.

'_I believe he's it'_ Akira said. (Eevee)

Kyuubi and Bolt (Pikachu) nodded.

Naruto stared at them in awe. '_What do they mean 'it'?_' He thought.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto. _'Repeat what I say. I'm an idiot_,' He said.

"I'm an idio- HEY!" Naruto pouted.

Kyuubi smirked and nodded. '_He's it alright_,'

Akira and Bolt looked sort of happy. Akira turned towards Naruto.

'_Hello Naruto! My name is Akira! I know you may be wondering why you understand us so Kyuubi will explain!'_ Akira chirped.

Naruto was shocked. _'Please let it be a dream,'_ He thought.

'_I'm Bolt'_ Bolt said puffing his chest proudly.

Akira and Kyuubi sweatdropped. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and started to explain.

'_For over thousands of years, humans never understood what the pokemons were saying. They just treated them like tools and used them to get what they wanted. The humans were greedy and selfish. Then Arceus, the God of all Pokemons, announced that there was a prophecy about a boy who will become the translator of pokemon. He called him the Pokemon Whisperer.'_

Naruto was listening in awe and asked, "Then what happened?"

Kyuubi looked annoyed. _'The person needs a specific trait to show that they are the Pokemon Whisperer. Three whisker marks on each cheek like you.'_

Naruto touched the whisker marks on his cheek. "So, I'm the Pokemon Whisperer?"

Kyuubi nodded and explained further. _'After Arceus explained the prophecy he said that the humans should respect the Pokemon Whisperer and treat him equally. But the pathetic humans ignored him and used the Pokemon Whisperer to tell the pokemons what they wished to do. The Pokemon Whisperer noticed this and left the village he once called home. He started to group an army of pokemons to use against the village and attacked. This caused the first Pokemon War in history and major conflict. The last Pokemon Whisperer disappeared the faces of the Earth. Poof! Just vanished not leaving a trace behind.'_

(A/N I like writing this! This is fun!)

Naruto soaked everything in like a sponge and asked, "Do the Pokemon Whisperer just need one trait or do they have different ones?"

Akira nodded and said, '_That's a good question and I would like to explain about the Pokemon Whisperers now.'_

She looked at Kyuubi and he nodded then sat down. Akira smiled and started to explain.

'_The first Pokemon Whisperer was a young boy named Kaname. He discovered it when he started to hear the Pokemon talking in a nearby battlefield. People used pokemon in war and trained them viciously. Kaname noticed this and was excited to hear Pokemon speaking. He told this to his parents and they just thought that he was a freak and kicked him out of the house.'_

Naruto looked shocked. "But that's totally wrong! They can't just kick him out of the house and think that he's a freak!"

Akira smiled sadly and continued.

'_Kaname was only 8 years old at that time. He didn't have whisker marks like you but a mark on his right shoulder shaped like a half-moon. His parent's just thought that it was just a birthmark and ignored it. Sooner or later, when Kaname was 14 years old, he ran away from the village he called home. One night, Arceus visited him in his sleep and told him everything. He also told him to gather an army of pokemons and attack the village. Soon, when Kaname was 20 years old he attacked the village, Konoha, and that lead to the first Pokemon War in history. He won and became the Hokage of the village. Kaname ordered that they treat Pokemon with respect and kindness. If the people disrespect his wishes, immediate execution will fall onto the person.' _

(Wow! Akira is smart!)

Naruto shuddered at the thought of execution. "So, how many Pokemon Whisperer were there?"

' _10 so far, including you makes it 11'_ Akira replied.

Naruto jaws dropped. "So many," He said weakly.

Kyuubi smirked. Bolt just smiled.

'_The most important Pokemon Whisperers were Minato Namekaze, Jiraiya, and Tsunade Senju,' _Bolt said.

Naruto was shocked. "BAA-CHAN AND ERO-SENNIN ARE POKEMON WHISPERERS!" He shouted.

The volume of his voice blew the Pokemon's back making them slam in to a tree.

The same thought was going through their heads. _'Does he have to have a loud voice volume?'_

Naruto was confused for a second. '_Minato Namekaze? Where did I hear that name before? Holy SHIT! He's the greatest Pokemon Master!'_

The pokemons stood up and shook their heads away from the dizziness.

Naruto stood up and stretched and said, "Let's start training."

The pokemons sweatdropped. What's with the sudden change of mood?

(Hours Later)

Bolt finally learned thunderbolt when he trained with Kyuubi, who learned quick attack and will-o-wisp. Akira learned shadow ball and quick attack after a quick battle against a passing trainer.

Naruto was proud and happy. He can finally battle against the gym leader and win his first badge.

Naruto fed his pokemons and ate his ramen.

The moon glowed in the sky and the light streamed down on his sleeping face.

The pokemons had a quick conversation after he slept.

'_Should we tell him the rest of the prophecy?'_ Akira asked looking at her trainer who was quietly snoring under the sleeping bag.

'_No! It will put his life into danger!' _Bolt exclaimed.

'_I agree with the dobe,'_ Kyuubi nodded.

'_Finally somebody- Hey! Who you calling a dobe!' _Bolt asked angrily.

Akira glared at them to be quiet. She was happy to achieve level 10 after an immense battle against 2 trainers and wanted to become stronger to protect Naruto.

Bolt was happy to achieve level 10 also after training with the merciless Kyuubi and learning thunderbolt.

Kyuubi was stronger than them and was level 13 after battling 5 water pokemons who attacked them 2 hours ago.

He slowly crept next to Naruto and curled into a ball to go to sleep. Akira did the same next to Naruto's right arm. Bolt slept on Naruto's stomach.

It was a happy sight. The moon glowed brighter shining on Naruto's sleeping face.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto walked all the way to Dewdrop Town nonstopping. He was eager to challenge the Gym Leader and get his first badge.

Kyuubi, Akira, and Bolt were trying to catch up.

Then a trainer blocked Naruto' s path.

It was a boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with a purple vest over it, black jeans, a book bag on his back, and a bag around his waist.

"Battle me!" He shouted. Naruto smirked.

"Sure. By the way my name is Naruto Uzamaki," He said.

"The name is Satoshi," The boy replied.

(Battle)

"I choose you, Butterfree!" Satoshi shouted throwing a pokeball in the air.

The pokeball opened and it revealed a butterfly pokemon.

Naruto took out his pokedex.

"**Butterfree, the butterfly pokemon. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen,"** the robot voice explained.

"Okay, Kyuubi, you're up," Naruto said. Kyuubi jumped on the field and growled.

"Butterfree, use confusion!" Satoshi shouted pointing at Kyuubi.

"BUTTERFREE!" Butterfree's eyes had a blue aura around it and stared at Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi dodge!" Naruto commanded.

Kyuubi sprinted away from Butterfree. Butterfree eyes turned back to normal.

"Kyuubi use ember!" Naruto shouted.

"VULPIX!" Kyuubi spitted out fire at the butterfly pokemon who was confused.

Butterfree got hit by the flames and feel on the ground with spiral eyes. (You know when they faint they have those spiral things in their eyes)

"Yatta! I won!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"Return!" Satoshi said. Butterfree returned back to its pokeball.

"Have a good rest friend," He said to the pokeball.

(Dewdrop Town)

Naruto eyes widened at what he saw.

The town looked beautiful. The buildings were tall and grand, the streets were bustling with people and children, and the market places were crowded with shoppers.

Naruto returned Akira and Bolt into there pokeballs and walked towards the town.

When he entered the town girls stared at him and giggled with blushes on their faces. Of course, he was too dense to even notice.

Naruto looked around the town and tried to soak it in. Kyuubi looked in fascination as well.

Naruto decided to go to the pokemon center and heal his pokemons.

(Pokemon Center)

Naruto entered the center and walked to the counter. The girls blushed and started to giggle.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy said. (I didn't want it to be Shizune because it would be weird with a bunch of Shizune's all over the place)

"Can you heal my pokemon for me please?" Naruto asked.

The nurse blushed and nodded. Naruto gave her the pokeballs (He put Kyuubi in his pokeball before) and waited.

A few minutes later Nurse Joy walked out with the pokeballs and gave it to him.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Naruto said putting the pokeballs on his waist.

Joy blushed and said, "H-have a n-nice day."

Naruto looked at her strangely but shrugged it off.

He smiled and walked out the door.

Naruto summoned Kyuubi and said, "Girls act strange around me."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. _'He's too dense.'_

Naruto walked all the way to the Dewdrop Gym.

Kyuubi was shaking with excitement and anticipation. _'I'm gonna beat the shit out of the pokemon, get the badge, and make Naruto, Bolt, and Akira bow down to my feet,' _Kyuubi chuckled evilly.

Naruto sweatdropped. _'What is he thinking?'_

They stopped in front of a huge building.

It was blue with octopuses around them and waves that were painted on the bottom.

Naruto and Kyuubi sweatdropped.

'_The gym leader must like octopus,'_ Naruto thought.

The duo walked in front of the gym and opened the door.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Naruto said. Then he saw mini aquariums with water pokemons in them.

"Wow," He said. He looked at the aquarium and watched in awe. He didn't notice a figure approaching behind him until Kyuubi growled.

Naruto turned around and was shocked.

It was a girl who looked like she was 19 years old. (I'll try my best to explain what she looks like. If it's not good enough go to Google and search 'Luka Megurine'. If you know what she looks like then that's good) She had long pink hair that looked like octopus tentacles up to her mid calf with two long bangs over her shoulder, blue eyes, a beautiful face, a light brown and black top, a long black skirt which was ripped on the side showing her right knee, a 03 tattoo on her right shoulder, black socks up to her mid calf, and tall light brown boots.

Naruto asked, "Do you know where the gym leader is?"

The girl smirked. "You're looking at her."

Naruto jaws dropped. The girl chuckled at his expression.

"I'm Luka Megurine, the Dewdrop gym leader. Welcome," Luka said.

Then she blushed slightly. '_He looks like the mini version of Minato._'

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I challenge you to a gym battle!" Naruto declared.

"Come with me then," Luka said leading the way. Naruto and Kyuubi followed.

'_She's hot!'_ Kyuubi exclaimed.

"Shut up Kyuubi," Naruto hissed.

"Here," Luka said pointing at the gym's battlefield.

"Wow," Naruto said.

The gym was wide with a pokeball in the middle. It had a platform on each side. One was blue and the other was red. There were bleachers around the field, which was pink.

Luka called for a referee and stood on the red platform.

The referee came and stood on the side of the field holding two flags.

"The gym leader, Luka Megurine, and Naruto Uzamaki, from the Whirlpool Country will battle against each other in a 3-on-3 battle!" He shouted.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Luka shouted.

The referee flinched slightly and said, "BEGIN!"

Naruto sweatdropped. _'Mental note: don't piss her off.'_

Kyuubi was thinking the same thing.

Luka took out a blue pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Vaporeon, take the stage!" She shouted.

A blue mermaid looking pokemon appeared out of the pokeball.

Naruto widened his eyes in awe.

"Wow! That's a cool pokemon!" He exclaimed.

'_Stay focused idiot!'_ Kyuubi growled.

Naruto took out a pokedex.

"**Vaporeon, the bubble jet pokemon. Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow them to live underwater. They have the ability to freely control water**,**"** the robotic voice explained.

Naruto took out a pokeball and shouted, "Akira, time to battle!"

The Eevee appeared from its pokeball and immediately went into a defensive stance.

Luka smirked and shouted, "Vaporeon, use water gun!"

Vaporeon opened her mouth (A/N yes it's a she) and water shot towards to Akira, who was waiting patiently for her master's order.

"Akira, dodge and use quick attack!" Naruto commanded.

Akira immediately dodged and slammed into the unexpected Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon!" The blue pokemon grunted and went back on its feet.

Luka was shocked. '_How can she be so fast?'_ She thought.

Naruto smirked at her expression and shouted, "Akira, use shadow ball!"

"Eevee!" Akira's mouth opened and a black and purple ball appeared. She spat it at the Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon dodge and use water pulse!" Luka ordered.

Vaporeon jumped into the air and formed a pulse of water in its mouth.

It quickly spat it (A/N I don't know any other way to explain it so get used to it) at Akira and landed gracefully on the ground.

Akira got hit by the pulse and slammed onto the ground.

"Akira!" _'Akira!'_ Both Naruto and Kyuubi shouted.

The brown pokemon flipped from the ground and landed on her feet. Scratches were evident on her body, but she ignored the pain.

'_I won't fail you, Naruto,'_ She thought.

Naruto sighed in relief and shouted, "Use quick attack and use shadow ball in close range!"

Akira charged at Vaporeon with inhuman speed and slammed it.

Then she quickly made a shadow ball and it slammed on the Vaporeon on the chest.

"Va…pore…on," Vaporeon said weakly.

She fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle! Akira wins!" the referee shouted raising his flag.

Luka was shocked. _'No one can get past Vaporeon.'_

"Return!" She shouted holding the pokeball.

Vaporeon returned in her pokeball. Luka smiled at the pokeball.

"Sleep well friend," She said.

"Akira, you alright?" Naruto asked. Akira looked and smirked.

'_Are you kidding? I'm ready to kick their ass!'_ She shouted.

Naruto smiled at her.

Luka was shocked…again.

'_Can he understand her?' _She thought.

She shook her head and took out another pokeball.

"Azumarill, help me out!" She shouted throwing the pokeball in the air.

A blue rabbit-like pokemon appeared with white spots above its stomach and a black zigzag tail with a blue looking ball on top.

Naruto took out his black pokedex.

"**Azumarill, the aqua rabbit pokemon. Azumarill's long ears are indispensable sensors. By focusing its hearing, this Pokémon can identify what kinds of prey are around, even in rough and fast-running rivers,"**the robot voice explained.

Naruto packed it away and shouted, "Quick attack!"

Akira disappeared instantly and slammed Azumarill in the stomach.

Azumarill stumbled a bit then regained its balance. He (A/N Yes it's a boy) smirked.

'_I'll snap you into a twig, pipsqueak,'_ He sneered.

Akira growled. Naruto glared at the Azumarill.

"Azumarill, use bubble beam!" Luka shouted.

Azumarill took a deep breath and blew a rapid amount of bubbles at Akira.

Akira got hit but skidded on her feet so she wouldn't fall.

She growled menacingly and Kyuubi flinched slightly.

'_Mental note: don't piss her off. And two, that rabbit just signed his death wish,' _Kyuubi thought shuddering.

"Use double team!" Naruto shouted.

Akira made multiple clones of herself. Azumarill got confused.

"Use ice beam!" Luka shouted. Azumarill opened his mouth and a ball the color of ice was forming. Tiny sparks were shooting out slightly.

"Use it on all of them!" Luka shouted.

Azumarill released it and spinned around, hitting all of the clones.

All of them disappeared.

"NANI?" Luka shouted. (A/N If you don't know what that means, it means 'what') Naruto smirked.

"Tackle it down!" He shouted.

A blur was charging towards Azumarill and slammed him on the stomach.

Akira stood there with a smug smirk on her face.

Kyuubi stifled back a laugh.

'_Yo, rabbit! You got beaten by a girl!'_ He laughed.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

Luka gave him a glare. "What's so funny?"

Naruto had tears coming from his eyes.

"Kyuubi said that Azumarill got beaten by a girl!" He laughed.

Luka looked angry and confused.

"How can you understand what the Vulpix is saying?" She asked.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi who nodded.

"I'm the Pokemon Whisperer," He replied.

Luka looked shocked. _'Wait, blonde hair, check, mesmer- NO! Blue eyes, check, and three whisker marks on each cheek, check,'_ She thought looking at him up and down.

Naruto grinned. "Are you checking me out?"

Luka blushed.

"No! Azumarill use hydro pump!" She shouted.

Azumarill growled at Akira and shot water pumps at her.

"Dodge!" Naruto quickly shouted.

Akira jumped 5 meters in the air and flipped back on her feet.

'_Show off,'_ Kyuubi muttered. Naruto chuckled.

Akira smirked. Azumarill glared at her.

'_I hope you die, bitch,'_ (A/N WOAH! Badass Azumarill. LOL!)

Naruto frowned and that didn't get unnoticed by Luka.

"What?" She asked.

Naruto told her what Azumarill said.

Luka frowned.

"Lets just continue," She said quietly.

Oh, she ain't mad. She's P-I-S-S-E-D!

"Use quick attack," She said calmly.

Azumarill dashed towards Akira. Akira glared at him.

"Use shadow ball quickly!" Naruto shouted.

Akira summoned a shadow ball and released it at Azumarill.

"AZUMARILL!" Azumarill shouted as he got thrown back.

"Azumarill is unable to battle the challenger, Naruto and his Eevee, Akira has won this match!" the referee shouted raising his flag. (A/N Okay. The referee is getting on my nerves)

"Return!" Luka shouted raising her pokeball. Azumarill disappeared into the pokeball.

"We'll have a talk," Luka whispered to the ball.

"Akira, come up here. Have a rest," Naruto said to Akira.

Akira hesitated at first but when she saw the concern in Naruto's eyes she jumped on the platform.

Naruto smiled and took out a gold pokeball (A/N Think of the GS ball Ash, Misty, and Brock had to get from Prof. Ivy during the Orange Islands series, but with no GS on it).

Luka took out a pink pokeball and threw it in the air. "Octillery, take them down!" She shouted.

An octopus-like pokemon appeared. Naruto sweatdropped.

'_No wonder,'_ He thought.

He took out his black pokedex.

"**Octillery, the jet pokemon. It traps its enemies with its suction-cupped tentacles before delivering the finishing blow. If the foe turns out to be strong, it spews ink to escape,"** the robot voice said.

Naruto gulped. _'Sounds strong,' _He thought. _'I hope Bolt can handle him. But because of his Will of Fire, I think he'll mange.'_

"Bolt, its time for battle!" Naruto shouted throwing the pokeball in the air.

A Pikachu appeared and took a stance on its stubby legs. Electric shock sparking from it red dots. (A/N don't know what it's called)

"Use fire blast!" Luka shouted.

Octillery shot bunches of fire at Bolt who was waiting for its master's order.

"Agility!" Naruto shouted.

Pikachu dashed out of the way and appeared in random places in the gym.

Octillery got confused.

"Use thunderbolt!" Naruto shouted.

Bolt was surrounded by electricity.

"PIKACHU!" Thunder shot at Octillery making him fall down from the pain.

"NANI!" Luka shouted.

"Octillery is unable to battle! The challenger, Naruto Uzamaki and his Pikachu won this match! Naruto Uzamaki has defeated the gym leader of Dewdrop Town!" the referee shouted.

A massive amount of killer intent shot towards the referee. He flinched and slowly turned around.

Luka's eyes were cover by her hair and a dark aura surrounded her.

She looked up and the referee flinched. Her eyes had white diamonds flashing like in the anime.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT IT OUT TO THE WORLD! WE ALREADY KNOW NARUTO WON AND ALL OF THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs making everyone and pokemon flinch in the field.

Naruto sweatdropped.

' _Is she always like this?'_ He thought.

(Outside of the Gym)

Luka smiled at Naruto.

"You have earned your first badge and it was an honor to meet the new Pokemon Whisperer," She said.

Naruto grinned sheepishly making her blush slightly.

Kyuubi smirked.

"For that you have earned the Dew badge," Luka said.

She took out a blue box and opened it.

Inside was a blue badge that looked like a teardrop and gleamed under the setting sun.

Naruto smiled and put in his gym case for his badges.

He bowed. "Arigato, Luka-san," He said.

Luka blushed and turned away.

Naruto laughed.

They exchanged phone numbers (A/N Yeah, I know. They have phones. Who wouldn't live without one?) and said their good-byes.

Naruto turned away and walked into the sunset.

Luka smiled.

'_Like father like son,'_ She thought.

(Somewhere in the Mountains)

A certain spiky blonde hair man sneezed.

'_Someone is comparing with me to someone. Oh well. Must be an amateur,'_ He thought as he went back to sleep.

(Back to Dewdrop Town: Bushes)

A certain purple haired man growled behind some bushes.

"I won't let him take away my Luka-chan. I'll deal with the little runt," He growled.

He stood up and quietly followed our blonde little hero.

Author Note: Wow! That was the longest chapter I posted so far!

Who is the strange purple haired man? If you know Vocaloid then don't spoil it.

Oh! I wanna say that I posted the first chapter for my new story 'One by One'.

It's going to be a two-chapter story. Find it in my file or go to Naruto and search for tragedy/horror.

I hope you enjoy! Next chapter, Naruto will battle an ice-type gym leader!

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5: The Ice Gym Leader and Ice Cream?**

Naruto changed his clothes into an orange parka, black warm pants, and black boots. He wore a black scarf and orange gloves.

'_Does it have to be so COLD!'_ He thought.

Kyuubi didn't mind it at all since he was a fire-type.

There was snow everywhere. On the trees, the ground, and on the mountains.

Naruto walked up the snowy path and stopped.

He saw a Glaceon. He took out his pokedex.

"**Glaceon, the fresh snow pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles," **the robot voice said.

Naruto frowned. _'It can't beat the second gym leader since its an ice-type. I'll just leave it.'_

Naruto continued down the snowy path and Kyuubi was next to him.

Kyuubi started to growl. Naruto looked at him.

"What's wrong, Kyuubi?" He asked.

'_I sense an injured pokemon. A fire-type I think,'_ Kyuubi replied.

"Yes! I can have another fire-type!" Naruto exclaimed. He started to run then stopped.

"Uhh, Kyuubi? Where do we go?" He asked sweatdropping.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and ran east. Naruto followed him.

(2 minutes later)

"Cynda-quil," Naruto heard. He took out his pokedex.

"**Cyndaquil, the fire mouse pokemon. It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously," **the robot voice said.

Naruto looked around until he saw a mouse-like pokemon buried under the snow.

He and Kyuubi ran to it and knelt down.

"It'll be alright," Naruto said softly as he pulled him out of the snow.

The Cyndaquil looked startled and the flames on its back burned more vigorously making Naruto drop him.

Kyuubi growled at it making it flinch.

'_You idiot! He's the Pokemon Whisperer!'_ He said to the Cyndaquil.

The Cyndaquil looked ashamed.

Naruto scowled at Kyuubi and picked Cyndaquil up.

"It's all right. I won't hurt you," Naruto whispered.

The Cyndaquil calmed down and snuggled closer to Naruto's chest.

Kyuubi felt a little jealous.

Naruto took out a scanner and scanned the Cyndaquil.

Level 12

Gender: Female

Moves: Smokescreen, ember, quick attack, and flame wheel.

Naruto smiled at the Cyndaquil.

"What's your name?" He asked.

'_Call me Suzuka!'_ the Cyndaquil said cheerfully.

Naruto smiled. "Wanna be my pokemon?"

Suzuka nodded. Naruto took out a red pokeball and Suzuka disappeared in to it.

(Crystal City)

Naruto was amazed. The buildings were tall and looked like they were mad from ice and the streets had a lot of—ice cream stands? (HINT! Which Vocaloid character like these kinds of treats?)

Kyuubi looked around and didn't look impressed.

'_ICE CREAM? SERIOUSLY?'_ He thought. '_Meat is better.'_

Kyuubi started to drool thinking about meat.

Naruto sweatdropped.

Naruto returned Kyuubi in his pokeball and walked in the Pokemon Center.

Naruto handed her his pokeballs.

"Can you heal them for me please?" He asked.

"Sure," Nurse Joy said taking the pokeballs.

Naruto waited in a corner since he was uncomfortable with all of the girls staring at him.

Nurse Joy came back 5 minutes later.

"Your pokemon are all right," She smiled giving Naruto back the pokeballs.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Naruto bowed taking the pokeballs.

Nurse Joy blushed slightly and said, "Have a nice day."

Naruto smiled at her and walked out the door.

(Crystal City Gym)

Naruto sweatdropped when he saw the gym.

'_Ice cream? Seriously? First there was octopus, now there's ice cream? What's next? Leeks?' _Naruto thought.

The gym was big and was white like the color of snow. It also had ice creams on it. (Author stifles a laugh in the background)

Naruto and Kyuubi opened the door to the gym and walked in. It was freezing.

"Why does the gym leader like ice cream AND cold weather?" Naruto's teeth were chattering and he hugged himself for warmth.

Kyuubi slightly shivered as well.

"AHHHHHH!" They heard a shout and a crash from the next room.

Naruto and Kyuubi ran to the room and saw a teen boy under boxes of…sigh…ice cream.

Naruto sweatdropped and helped the boy up.

The boy had messy dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, a handsome face, and was tall. He looked like he was 20 years old. He wore a white and blue overcoat, a long blue scarf, white pants, and black shoes.

"Arigato!" the boy said.

"Uhh, your welcome?" Naruto replied.

"My name is Kaito. I am the gym leader of this gym," Kaito said eating an ice cream cone.

'_Where did he get that?'_ Kyuubi and Naruto thought.

"Oh, umm, I would like to challenge you to a gym battle," Naruto said.

Kyuubi nodded.

Kaito looked shocked a little.

"Really? I never knew you would past my cousin's battle. You must be very strong. Very few of them passed," Kaito said.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Uh, gym battle? Now?"

"Oh! Okay!" Kaito said leading the way to the gym.

Naruto and Kyuubi sweatdropped and followed him.

(Gym's Battlefield)

Naruto shivered.

'_Its colder in here,'_ He thought.

"W-why I-is it s-so c-cold?" He chattered. His breath came out of his mouth and disappeared.

"Oh, so my precious ice cream won't melt," Kaito replied.

Naruto and Kyuubi face faulted.

The battlefield was wide and light blue in color. There weren't platforms but a white box on each side for the trainer to stand in.

Naruto ran to the left box and stood there.

"C-can you p-put o-on the heat at least?" He shouted.

"But my ice cream will melt!" Kaito whined.

'_Can't he think anything else besides ice cream?'_ Naruto thought.

Then the referee came out with his flags.

"The gym leader of Crystal City, Kaito, and the challenger, Naruto Uzamaki, from the Whirlpool Country (A/N Scary how the referee knows where Naruto's from) will go against each other in a 3-on-3 battle," He shouted.

Kaito and Naruto took a stance.

The referee sweatdropped. "Begin!" He shouted.

Kaito threw a pokeball in the air. "Glaceon, time to freeze!"

A Glaceon appeared from the pokeball and took a stance.

"Kyuubi," Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded and jumped on the field.

Kaito smiled. "Nice choice."

"Glaceon use quick attack!" He shouted.

Glaceon zoomed to Kyuubi.

"Dodge!" Naruto shouted.

Kyuubi jumped out of the way and gracefully landed on his feet.

"Use flamethrower!" Naruto shouted.

Kyuubi opened his mouth and flames appeared.

It soared towards Glaceon and slammed her in the chest.

'_What you gonna do now, Ice Princess?'_ Kyuubi taunted with a smirk.

Glaceon growled at him.

"Use icy wind!" Kaito shouted.

Glaceon immediately opened her mouth and winds that looked like ice blew towards Kyuubi.

Kyuubi got slammed and flew back to the wall.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto shouted.

Kyuubi got back on his knees.

'_How's that for an Ice Princess?'_ Glaceon smirked.

Kyuubi smirked back. _'Not bad, but I'm not going easy on you anymore.'_

"Kyuubi, use quick attack!" Naruto shouted.

Kyuubi disappeared immediately and slammed Glaceon in the stomach.

'_What the hell?'_ Glaceon grunted.

Kyuubi smirked.

Kaito looked impressed.

"You're pretty good," He said.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself," Naruto replied.

"Glaceon use water pulse!" Kaito shouted.

Glaceon opened her mouth and pulses of water shot towards Kyuubi.

"What the-" Kyuubi got slammed by the pulse of water and slammed in to the wall.

Glaceon smirked.

Kyuubi struggled on his feet and stumbled a little but regained his balance.

'_I'll kill you son of a bitch!'_ He roared.

"Use will-o-wisp!" Naruto shouted.

Kyuubi jumped back on the field and opened his mouth.

He shot a bluish white flame at Glaceon.

Glaceon got hit and stumbled back.

She started to whine. It was burned.

"Finish it off with tackle!" Naruto said.

Kyuubi ran towards Glaceon and slammed her in the gut.

Glaceon fell over and her eyes were in swirls.

"Glaceon is unable to battle! Vulpix is the winner!" the referee shouted raising his flag.

Kaito took out a pokeball and said, "Return."

"Have a good rest," He whispered to the pokeball.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and said, "Come up here and rest."

Kyuubi nodded and jumped next to Naruto.

(On the Bleachers)

A purple haired man was sitting in the back of the bleachers. His long purple hair was in a ponytail and two long strands of his hair were over his shoulder. He wore a long white jacket, white pants, and black shoes. He had a sword strapped on his hip and a belt holding his pants up.

He looked like he was 20 years old and was tall and handsome.

'_The brat is good. No wonder Luka likes him,'_ He thought. (A/N Look up 'Gakupo')

(Dewdrop Gym)

'_Someone is thinking about me. Please let it be Naruto,'_ Luka thought. She shook her head.

'_What! No I don't like Naruto! I like him as a friend!'_ She thought angrily.

(Back to Reality)

Kaito took out a pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Go Sneasel!" He shouted.

A weasel-like pokemon came out. It had a bright red feather on its left ear and two retractable claws on its front and back paws.

Naruto took out his pokedex.

"**Sneasel, the sharp claw pokemon.** **Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy,"**the robot voice explained.

Naruto took out a red pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Suzuka, time for battle!" He shouted.

A Cyndaquil appeared out of the pokeball and the flames on its back blazed.

"Sneasel, use slash!" Kaito said.

Sneasel ran across the field towards Suzuka with her claws raised.

"Use smokescreen!" Naruto shouted.

Suzuka opened her mouth and smoke came out.

Sneasel stopped and started to cough.

"Use ember!" Naruto shouted.

Flames were shooting towards Sneasel's back.

Sneasel fell on the ground and the smoke disappeared.

Suzuka stood there with a small smile on her face.

'_I did it!'_ She thought.

Sneasel stood up and growled.

'_I'll tear your flesh apart, you little mouse,'_ She growled.

Suzuka flinched. Naruto glared at Sneasel.

"It's alright Suzuka. Don't let her discourage you!" He shouted.

Suzuka calmed down a little bit.

"Do you understand what they said?" Kaito asked.

Naruto explained to him about the Pokemon Whisperer.

Kaito took it well.

"Sneasel, use quick attack!" He shouted.

Sneasel dashed towards Suzuka.

"Dodge!" Naruto shouted.

Suzuka jumped out of the way and landed on her feet.

"Use flame wheel!" Naruto shouted.

Suzuka was surrounded by flames and charged at Sneasel.

Sneasel got hit and fell on the ground.

"Sne-sel," It said weakly.

"Sneasel is unable to battle! Cyndaquil wins!" the referee shouted raising his flag.

BEEP! BEEP! Naruto took out his scanner and smiled.

"Congratulation, Suzuka! You reached Level 13," He said.

Kyuubi grunted.

Suzuka smiled.

Naruto took out his pokeball and said, "You may rest."

Suzuka disappeared in the pokeball.

Kaito did the same.

"You're good," He said.

"Not to shabby yourself," Naruto smirked.

Kaito frowned slightly and took out a crystal pokeball.

Naruto took out a brown pokeball he created for a certain Evolution pokemon.

Kaito threw his in the air and shouted, "Froslass, time for battle."

(Bleachers)

Gakupo shuddered.

"Sure the Gaki is strong, but he can NOT beat Kaito's last pokemon," He said.

(Back on the Field)

A ghost-like pokemon appeared.

It had white hollow kimono with a red Obi around it. Its head looked like a water droplet and her hands hanged by her side that looked like ears for her face. She had no feet and floated in the air.

Naruto took out his pokedex.

"**Froslass, the snow land pokemon. It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly –60 degrees F. What seems to be its body is actually hollow,"** the robot voice explained.

Naruto shuddered. _'I hope Akira can handle her.'_

Naruto threw his pokeball in the air and Akira appeared.

Akira quickly bent low into her stance.

Froslass stared at her with so much intensity that Akira slightly flinched under her gaze.

"Froslass, use powder snow!" Kaito shouted.

Froslass attacked with a chilling gust of powdery snow at Akira.

Akira shivered at the cold.

"Get out of the way!" Naruto shouted.

But it was to late. Akira was blown away by the chilling gust and slammed into the wall.

"Akira!" _'Akira!'_ Kyuubi and Naruto shouted.

Akira struggled on her feet and growled.

'_I hope that you'll melt, Ice Bitch!'_ She said.

'_As if. I'm invincible!'_ Froslass chuckled.

Akira limped slightly on to the field.

Naruto looked concerned.

"You should rest," He said.

Akira shook her head.

'_Troublesome women,'_ Kyuubi muttered.

Akira took a different stance that Naruto taught her. (A/N I'm kind of making the pokemon that Naruto captures have a sort of taijutsu. Heheheh…)

She bent her head lower to the ground than before and her tail was raised higher. Her right leg in the front was bent while her left leg was straight out. Her feet in the back were spread apart and straight.

'_Night of the Fox,'_ She said.

Naruto smiled slightly.

"Use shadow ball!" Naruto said.

"SHIT!" Kaito screamed. "Dodge!"

But the shadow ball already smashed into Froslass, giving her critical damage.

"I think I should tell you what the stance can do," Naruto said. "The stance I taught Akira is called 'Night of the Fox' which is only for normal and fire type pokemons. It increased the speed of the user and makes their strength two times stronger than before. I've also created other stances for my pokemon to use. For example, I taught Kyuubi 'Red Dawn', a stance that makes him move faster and strengthen his senses. (Kyuubi had a smug smirk on his face) It is also very deadly for psychic pokemons and fighting types."

Naruto stopped to take a breath.

Gakupo and Kaito was shocked at this.

They didn't notice that Froslass already lost since she was weak against Dark-type moves.

The referee noticed and sweatdropped that no one noticed.

"Uh, Froslass is unable to battle! The challenger, Naruto Uzamaki, and his Eevee has won the battle!" the referee shouted.

Kaito started to suck on his blue ice Popsicle that he got from Kami knows where.

Naruto and his two pokemon sweatdropped.

"I LOST! WHY DOES KAMI HATE ME!" Kaito said in a dramatic tone as light shined upon him.

Naruto sweatdropped bullets.

(Outside)

"Here's the Crystal City Gym badge to prove that you've beaten me," Kaito said dramatically.

Again, Naruto and Kyuubi sweatdropped.

Kaito opened the light blue box and light shined upon it making the badge gleam.

'_Where are these lights coming from?"_ Kyuubi and Naruto thought at the same time.

The badge was shaped like a snowflake and was pure white. It was like it was made from crystal.

"Before you go," Kaito said licking an ice cream cone that Kami knows where it came from.

Naruto looked at him for his answer.

Then the atmosphere became uneasy and Kaito had his eyes like Luka had when she yelled at the referee.

"Don't-make-the-third-gym-leader-sad-and-don't-make-her-cry," Kaito said in a scary tone.

Naruto sweatdropped and nodded.

Kaito smiled and the atmosphere became normal again.

"Have a nice trip!" He said.

Naruto nodded and walked down the path to the next gym with Kyuubi by his side.

Kaito turned towards the bush.

"I know you're there Gakupo. Stop trying to hide like you're a chicken," Kaito said.

Gakupo walked out of the bushes and sweatdropped.

"Was I that easy to find?" He said.

"Yes," Kaito nodded licking his ice cream.

Gakupo had anime tears and walked down the road muttering about stupid blue haired people and how to hide his presence much better.

Kaito chuckled softly and shook his head.

"He'll never change," He muttered as he walked to a near ice cream store for more of his precious ice cream.

Author Note: Another update! Yeah! The next gym leader will be a Grass-type and some people should know who she is. Hint: LEEKS!

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6: Seabreeze City, The City Where Journeys End**

(Seabreeze City Port)

A pink short-hair girl walked off a tiny boat (think pokemon movie 2, boats that people have) and onto the wooden docks of the city. She was sent to retrieve the hokage of her village, where you could become a ninja and a pokemon trainer and of course she became both. Another ninja, like her, was sent days earlier to get the hokage. She blushed at the memory in her village, seeing him leave to complete the mission. The mission was ranked E since there were no ninja in Whirlpool country. The hard part, find the hokage.

"Now I need to find an inn or pokemon center." She said as she adjusted her headband on her hair.

(Route 33-Outside Seabreeze City)

Naruto sat down eating some left-over cheese and bread, the last of his food, he needed more. The bread was overly crunchy and the cheese, which was half-melted, stunk like rotten garbage on hot day. The meal was moldy in all the wrong places. Kyuubi was trying to rip a piece of well-done steak, not having much success. Akira, Bolt, and Suzuka were trying to make a meal out of fruit and berries, which had gone bad.

The group spent weeks going down steep hills. Loose rocks sat on the tops and bottoms of the land formations, if you weren't careful, you could slip and fall, which Naruto did at least twice a day after the first week of travelling the rough terrain. He couldn't find a decent place to sleep due to the fact that every night he tried to sleep in his sleeping bag, he'd roll right off the side of a hill no matter how far he was from the edge; those rocks were just loose. Although Naruto couldn't get to sleep, his pokemon, which were outside their pokeballs, always found a steady rock to sleep on.

'_Grrr,'_Kyuubi said, still having no luck tearing the meat apart. _'What's that smell.'_

"What smell?" Naruto asked drowsily.

'_Burgers, sandwiches, rice balls, and overall FOOD!' _Kyuubi said excited.

Naruto checked his map. "We just need a patch of woods to reach the next city!" The whole group couldn't wait for real food and headed out.

'_What's that sound?"_ Kyuubi alerted the group only minutes after moving through the small forest.

"What sound?" Naruto asked. After moment of listening carefully, everyone heard a faint cry in the breeze. The group ran until finding a fallen charmander. It had scratches all over its body and the flame on its tail was very small and weak. Naruto pulled out his pokedex.

"**Charmander, the Flame Lizard Pokemon. The flame on its tail indicates its health, power, or the emotion it feels. It's said that if the flame on its tail ever goes out, the pokemon would die. This is most likely why it holds its tail if tried to be squirted with water."**

"But, why the charmander picture on the pokedex red and the charmander is is yellow." Naruto questioned.

"**Some pokemon are a different color then of its species. It is very rare. People often call these pokemon; shiny pokemon." **The pokedex explained.

Naruto sprayed its wounds with a super potion and took out his poke scanner.

"_That burns!"_ The pokemon said after the medicine was applied.

"It will burn but it works." Naruto stated while he scanned the lizard.

Level 15

Gender: Male

Moves: Scratch, growl, ember, and smokescreen

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"_Blaze."_ The charmander answered already guessing what Naruto is.

Naruto checked his map once again. "We almost to the next city, just a little longer." Naruto said while pointing to the dirt road and once again the group moved forward with the captured charmander.

_2 hours later_

Naruto saw a sign and decided to see what it said.

_Seabreeze City, the city where journeys end._

(The rest of the words were to faded to read)

This really bugged Naruto. Thousands of millions of question raced through his mind, questions that could not be answered. After a moment or two, Naruto kept going.

It was after dark when the team finally arrived at the city. They took a moment to look around. The place was covered in plants and only a few people, which were heading home, were outside. There was an eerie vibe, like someone was watching you. The group quickly went into a place called The PokeDiner.

"The Hearty Hamburger Special; with cheese please, pokemon food, and can you try to cut up that steak for Kyuubi." Narotu quickly said. The waitress, which had brown hair and a red French maid outfit {even the hair accessory} jot down the order on a notepad, asked if he would like anything else and Naruto responded with for now, and took the meat from the Kyuubi.

"Where'd the steak come from anyway?" Naruto asked when the waitress was gone.

"_Some random hiker fell asleep while cooking. The steak isn't burnt though, just well over-done. I took it from him because it looked like he could skip a few __thousand__ meals and live with that __blubber!"_ Kyuubianswered. Naruto stared with surprise.

"_Oh look, foods here." _Blaze simply said.

**The Hearty Hamburger Special is a hamburger with three, half pound patties, four honey grilled ham slices, five crispy bacon stripes, lettuce, onion, tomato, with a sweet, tangy secret sauce, and is served with half a pound of fries.**

"Oh. Miss I say a sign outside the city, it said this was the place where journeys end."

She thought a moment. "Oh that sigh, it needs to be replaced. You see when people are satisfied with their travels, they retire here. Since this place has lots of jobs they come from all over and start families, it is true that some retire in villages and towns in Whirlpool Country." After that Naruto was satisfied and swallowed his food whole.

"_Why did you order so fast?"_ Akira asked while they were leaving

"The PokeDinner is really popular place in Whirlpool Country and the Hearty Hamburger Special is my favorite."

"Hey, you should stay at the hotel, my twin works there and can give you a discount on a room, besides the pokemon center doesn't have rooming for trainers since the hotel has been around since this city was a village."

"Ok, we'll be there."

Once the party had reached the hotel, they found the waitress's twin who had a black French maids outfit.

"Hello let me take you to your room. My sister told me you were coming and I signed you in. You now that waffles, eggs, and juice make a good breakfast. Speaking of food, breakfast will be served to your room tomorrow morning. This hotel gives free room service since lots of trainers come here and we get enough money. You must be tired {I should stop talking so much}. Alrighty, here's your room. I'll see you tomorrow and I hope you enjoy your stay at the world famous Life Hotel. If you stay twice at one of other Life Hotels, you get a free night. We have contest at a Life Hotel in the next city and I hope you will come. Thank you for your most gracious listening," **{like he had a choice.} **"Thank you and goodnight." She said **{she didn't take a breath at all}** as they went to the elevator, went up two floors, found his room, and once he was in the room; closed the door.

**The maid was tired, overworked, and just wanted to go home. {She is usually very peppy though}. You can understand her position, right? {I hope so.}**

_The Next Morning…_

Naruto had woken up in the brightest room he ever saw. There were lights everywhere; wooden dressers, tables, wall border, and bed posts **{fine oak}**. The walls, ceiling, some pillows and sheets were white. Blankets, the plush carpet, electronics, and the rest of the pillows were mint green. Hand painted pictures of fruit, which were thoughtfully placed, were hung with care and huge curtains covered equally sized windows.

Naruto got up and put is feet through snug slippers and put on a soft robe which hung by his bedside. He then walked over to curtains which were longer than the others. When he opened them, a glass sliding door was there. Naruto then followed the winding path that lead to a close by building, which was also connected by a hallway from the building he was just in and held the pool.

About ten minutes after Naruto left the room, Kyuubi come from the adjoining room. Kyuubi searched the room for Naruto then saw the sliding door open just a little and its curtains open too, which were closed the night before. He then opened the door more and followed the path Naruto took.

Naruto was relaxing in the hot tub; all his worries seemed to vanish. He quite liked being under the warm water as bubbles rose to the water's surface. Kyuubi then walked in.

"_Good morning Naruto."_ He said while stretching.

"Morning Kyuubi," Naruto said calmly," there is a steam room over there." He pointed towards a wooden pushing door which was next to a big window showing the steam room.

"_Well, I'll be in the steam room then."_ Kyuubi went through the wooden door and curled up in the steam room afterwards.

After a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon **{Naruto} **and pokemon food; the group headed out. The city was bursting with life, a totally different atmosphere then the night before. A variety of different sizes, shapes, and types were seen around every corner. It seems that retired trainers let out their pokemon for exercise, as long as they didn't get into any trouble.

The group found the gym in no time and Naruto thought he would be inside, challenging the gym leader, that's until…

"What do they mean by the gym leader is out to lunch? Naruto practically screamed!

**Sorry for the long but chapter and taking so long to type it {my computer has been acting up plus I share it}. Also the gym battle is going to be pushed 'till next time. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Blaze will evolve in two chapters! I'm debating on what to evolve Akira into….**

**THX everyone for reading and/or reviewing!**

**Keep R&R {PLEASE}!**


End file.
